


Ashley’s on 60th

by skylinesunflowers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Modern Era, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesunflowers/pseuds/skylinesunflowers
Summary: Eliza meets Alex as senior in high school, working a shop that seems to attract law school students.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Eliza Schuyler
Kudos: 17





	Ashley’s on 60th

Senator Philip Schuyler was rich, but he was also incredibly respectful of the downtrodden, and that was why Angelica was a barista at Starbucks, John died in the military, and Eliza was working at Ashley’s down on 60th Street.

Philip J. (for both Junior and Jeremiah) and Rensselaer were expected to complete a tour of duty in the military. That was how it was for Dad, and it was how it would be for him. The five of them girls, however, had other options.

Cornelia worked at the Forever 21 at the mall, and Kitty had her eye on an internship at the local radio station. Peggy, bless her heart, had wanted to work at the zoo.

They still couldn’t go there without Mother bursting into tears and Dad falling into a stony silence.

The job wasn’t bad. She was a cashier at a sort of antique shop, maybe a thrift place for plants and books. Worn copies and barely used copies lay scattered amongst spider plants and tall flowers in smudged vases.

It filled her wallet, anyways, with more than just photos of her living family and her dead sister and brother.

Ashley, herself, was plump, and wore her cropped brown hair in a low ponytail. She bustled about the shop in a motherly way, something that reminded Eliza of Mother, maybe in another life.

The other aide was named Jules. At least, that was the name on the placard Ashley insisted they pin to the corner of their shirt. It kept them from dressing too nicely at work.

Yeah, Jules had some of her hair dyed purple, and listened to My Chemical Romance, and Twenty One Pilots, all the things that Cornelia’s friends liked and Eliza would never understand.

Interesting people shopped at Ashley’s. An old couple, Jacob and Ava, who came in once a week to find parakeet-friendly plants. Hercules Mulligan from the trade school, working at the tailor’s down the block.

A couple of law school students came with him, once. A man with a thick French accent, and one with a young face. They flirted with her, and she turned red and refused to speak. It was annoying when she did that. Oh, how Eliza longed to be her sister. Angelica would have no gumption about flirting with them, even if she didn’t find them nearly attractive enough to come home with her.

They were probably around Angelica’s age. Either freshmen or sophomores in high school. Just like the other two, one wearing a striking magenta suit, who spoke in thick Southern accents.

Eliza didn’t ask questions. She just rang up the orders and bid them a good day. Someone bought a spider plant once. How bad was her memory that she couldn’t even remember which one had bought it. All they’d mentioned was someone named Alex, which was hardly specific. It didn’t even indicate a gender.

Today was a slow day. Eliza was working through some last-minute homework for Calc., tugging on a strand of hair that came loose from her bun. They’d watched, or, more accurately, fought over a family movie last night. Angelica and Dad for _Jackie_ , Philip and Cornelia for _I.T._ , and Kitty and herself for _Moana_. Mother was with her book club, discussing the merits of _The Handmaid’s Tale_.

Once Kitty flipped Cornelia, it was over for everyone else.

Yeah, it was a good movie. Maybe not as good as Auntie Bea, from Mom’s quilting club, said it was, but still good. Worth skipping Calc. for.

The bell on the front door jingled when it was pushed open. The man in magenta and his short friend came through. He gave Eliza a small wave, and she smiled back.

“Thomas, you could stand to tone it down a bit,” he advised. “Hamilton’s getting to be quieter than you are. And you’re _right_.“

“They’ll listen to me,” newly-christened Thomas replied. So sure of himself. Like John. Nope, not going to think about that.

The other man studied a book inside a birdcage. _U.S. County Commissioners: An Incomplete History_. Eliza put down her pencil.

“James, what do we need that for? I don’t need to flip whatever his name is. I need to start focusing on the State Senator.”

James began to walk towards her. With a start, Eliza pretended to study a speck on her paper.

“Miss Schuyler,” he greeted her cordially and put the book down in front of her.

“How - how do you know my - my name?” Eliza stammered out, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

“Aren’t you the Senator’s daughter?” The other, wait, Thomas, asked. “Your sister’s in debate with us. If there was ever a more stubborn woman …”

“My sister is about ten times more intelligent than you,” Eliza began hotly. She readied herself for a tirade of Angelica’s best qualities. How dare he call her stubborn, how dare he -

“It runs in the family, I see,” Thomas cut in smoothly. “Stubborn isn’t an insult.”

“Isn’t it?”

“It can be neutral,” James said. “Stubborn can be good in some cases. When it benefits one’s self.”

The bell jingled again, and in came a vaguely recognizable face with a friend. Oh, the French guy with Mulligan. And whoever the hell the other one was.

Thomas’s expression soured. “Now, there’s the best negative example of stubbornness.”

“Jefferson,” said the French guy’s friend. “Madison.”

“Hello, Lafayette,” Thomas said. Huh. Jefferson. Angie mentioned a Thomas Jefferson a few weeks back.

“Hello, my friend,” said the French dude. Lafayette. Oh, Eliza was _sure_ Angelica knew him.

The whole situation was a little awkward. Eliza with her Calc. homework, a random bystander in what was an obvious rivalry, if not outright animosity.

“Don’t hate me for wanting the best for our school,” Lafayette’s friend sneered at Jefferson.

Thomas swelled like a bullfrog. “You mother -”

“Jefferson,” James cut in warningly, and he deflated at once.

Hurriedly, Eliza rang up the order and handed the book back to him. “Thank you for shopping with us at Ashley’s.”

James took the book and thanked her. He left the shop, Thomas trailing after him and whining all the way. Eliza exhaled when they left. The pair took some of the tension with them.

It was renewed when Lafayette said,” So, Hamilton, zis is ze girl Mulligan talked about. He feels you will become acquainted quickly. And,” he added with a roguish wink, “perhaps something more, no, my friend?”

With that, he turned on his heel and hightailed out of the shop. Great. Tension renewed, and Eliza was stuck in here with unfinished Calc. homework and a dude named Hamilton.

“Alexander Hamilton,” he offered, raising a hand in a somewhat awkward greeting. “My friends have told me about you.”

“Are you Alex?” Eliza asked. “The one who got the spider plant?”

Alexander moved closer to her, and, in one fluid motion, took her hand and kissed it. “The very same. I apologize for my friends. They’re a bit ... much.”

Well, Alex was kind of cute. Eliza blushed scarlet, and gave him a small smile. “I understand.”

He gestured to the shop. “Are you fond of plants or literature?”

Sure, she could humor him. “I am, most certainly. I enjoy Tolstoy and Austen, and my favorite flowers are peonies. My name is Elizabeth Schuyler.”

“Schuyler?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Angelica is my sister.” Eliza sighed. “Everyone seems to know her. She’s wonderful.”

“She’s terrifying, but, yes.” Alexander scratched the back of his neck. “Would it be terribly forward of me to ask you to dinner on Thursday?”

“I - no,” she said, and mentally smacked herself. _I - no._ Nice going, Eliza. “It would not be terribly forward. I would welcome it.”

“Shall I pick you up from outside this very shop, or would you prefer me to come by your home?”

“Here’s fine.” She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“And I, as well, Elizabeth Schuyler.”

Before she could second-guess herself, Eliza took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. “Okay. I’ll see you then.”

He left the shop with a faint smile, and Eliza nearly collapsed back into her chair. A date, with _her_ flirting skills. Looks like God had been listening last Sunday in church.


End file.
